Handset devices of IFE systems have evolved over the years from simple devices consisting of a few buttons to complex devices having multiple input mechanisms. Examples of input mechanisms used in handset devices of IFE systems include keypads, gamepads, trackballs, joysticks, scroll wheels, touch pads, track pads etc. Typically, each one of the input mechanisms of a handset device is used independently from the other input mechanisms. For example, the remote control of a known IFE system comprises a first keypad that is used to switch between movies, and a second keypad that is used to play games.